Nessie's Replacement Jacob!
by pour etre je
Summary: Nessie goes to her favorite shop and finds something she wants. Her parents say she can't have it. Thank you please read and review!Now a one-shot. use your imagination to think of an ending! lol. remember to review! xxxxx


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or any characters in the book. I also do not own _Hairspray _or any of the songs in the production!

Thanks to my family for inspiration and my dog, Sam, for giving me inspiration as well!

pictures of prezzies on my profile! please enjoy and review!

Daddy _Please!_

Summary:

The Cullen family were forced by Alice, to go on one of her super, mega, expensive and highly dangerous shopping trips! All was going according to plan until Nessie decided to make an unusual wish...

3rd Person POV

The Cullen family were one their annual Saturday shopping trip, courtesy of Alice! They had separated and gone their own ways. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went to the main shopping mall, Carlisle and Esme decided to go for a walk as they had finished their shopping for the day and Bella, Edward and Nessie went to look on the main street shops, as Nessie recently developed a love for antiques. They headed toward her favourite little shop: Annie's Antiques.

This was her favourite as like many other people, Annie the shopkeeper, loved Nessie. And gave her things at a discount because of this. Even after Edward had told her many times that money was no mater she still seemed to take her mother, Bella's view on money.

The little happy family browsed through the antique shop for about an hour, finding little bits and bobs that caught their eyes. Edward found a lovely, mid-1930's ring embedded with a shimmering topaz gem, encircled by a dozen clear sparkling crystals. There was a hard, thin silver band that rapped delicately around a long lost finger. As soon as Edward found this ring he instantly made the connection. The topaz gem in the middle matched Bella's eye colour exactly today and the little crystals reminded him of his first true give to Bella: His mothers crystal heart shaped bauble. He new instantly that this was Bella's ring. He bought the ring when he thought Bella was occupied with her find...

Bella found a beautiful, old English gramophone. She thought this would be perfect for Edward as he had kept all of his old records from back when CD's weren't invented yet. He had been going on and on about how he couldn't play them for her as he didn't have an appropriate sound system to play them on. He said he wanted one, so she bought this and asked for it to be put behind the counter for later. Surely Edward would notice it if his wife seemed slightly plumper than usual...

Nessie took the longest as she couldn't find the exact thing she wanted. She scanned the shelves and came up short. Annie asked many times if she needed any help with finding something, but Nessie politely replied,

"I'm not really sure what I want at the moment!" all four of them laughed at this.

They stayed in the same shop for the rest of the day. Edward looked at his watch then looked at Nessie,

"Nessie darling? It's getting late, I'm sure Annie will let you come back tomorrow." Edward kindly reminded her.

"Daddy! I know what I want! Look! Look! Look!" she practically screamed. Annie jumped at her sudden decision. Edward and Bella just strode over to her with their graceful walks.

"What is it honey? What have you found?" Bella asked in her bell high voice. Nessie held up the tiniest of dog sculptures in her palm. It was a Labrador, with every detail etched into the steel body. Its tongue hung out of its mouth in a dopey way. Its legs were positioned in such a way that it seemed to be running or walking.

"Do you want that one honey?" Edward asked Nessie.

"Yes!" Nessie screamed.

"Lets buy it then," Bella stated and lightly took the small figurine out of her daughters hand and placed hers in its place.

"No! I don't want to buy this one!" Nessie exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted it Renesme?" Edward asked confused.

"I want it!" Nessie repeated once again.

"Nessie honey, I don't understand." Bella seemed to become frustrated.

"I do," Edward muttered sourly "And the answers no Nessie, you know its impossible."

"Ahem..." Bella couldn't hind her frustration now, it was the most dominant emotion on her face.

"I want a _Real _one!" Nessie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Nessie you know that's not possible," Bella explained in a stern voice.

"Yes it is! It's a dog and Jacob is a dog. So you won't be tempted will you." She was clearly pleased with her self as her conversation had clearly affected her mother.

"It's not the same Renesme." Edward mirrored his wife's tone.

"Yes it is!" she pleaded with her best puppy dog pout face! She had her father wrapped around her little fingers! Edward picked her up with a sigh and spoke to his wife,

"I mean, it could be okay I guess. Bell?"

"Absolutely not Edward! You know we can't have a pet!" she fumed. "Edward, you can't fall for her '_Daddy Please' _face every time she wants something!"

"Hun, you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky..." Edward began in a serious voice but was interrupted by an ecstatic Nessie,

"'_You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why... __And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say... That you cant stop the beat...!'"_ Nessie sung out in her angels voice the rest of the song _'You Can't Stop The Beat' _from her favourite musical _Hairspray! _After her show and her cheers and round of applause finished from Bella, Edward and Annie, she asked again,

"Please Mummy? Even Daddy agrees!" she giggled, "Please?" she released full force Alice Eyes on her Mother. Edward laughed and Bella got irritated.

"This isn't funny! I'm not only thinking about our family but also about the animals safety! I mean with nine _Vampires_ in one house hold cant be good for it. Can it?" she spoke the last bit only fast enough for a vampire to hear.

"I think it would be fun!" Nessie giggled.

"Your very giggly today aren't you!" Edward laughed as he began tickling Nessie sending her into yet another giggle fit.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, "It hurts! It hurts!" he stopped immediately and was not fooled by her accusations.

"Nessie, we all know that didn't hurt." he spoke matter-of-factly to his daughter he never thought her could have.

"So," she shot back.

"Watch your mouth little Missy!" Bella instructed Renesme with a stern look on her face.

"Did I forget to tell you, my darling wife?" Edward murmured as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind and began to kiss her neck.

"And what might that be?" she turned around so she was facing him and locked her topaz eyes with his scorching ones.

"That you are the best mother in the world and I wouldn't have anyone else mother my child." With that Edward ducked his head to meet his wife's and kissed her with all he could. Bella didn't hesitate in returning with enough passion to rival his. They wouldn't have stopped but Nessie spoke up then in a disgusted voice,

"Ewe! Stop it! Mummy! Daddy!" They pulled away but still continued to gaze into each others eyes.

"Later," Bella whispered so only he could hear. His eyes blazed with love and lust. He seemed to be unable to control his desires. He unwillingly took his eyes off Bella and turned to Nessie,

"How about we ask the others at home?" he asked in a low and husky voice, "Would you like to get that one?" he said referring to the Labrador sculpture still in her hand.

"Yes, to both please!" she answered ecstatic about not having a final no but she noticed the difference in her Dads voice and asked, "But Daddy?"

"Yes?" still not back to normal.

"What's wrong with your voice?" she asked innocently. Her mother burst out laughing. "What Mummy?"

"Erm... nothing," she managed to get out after being glared at by her embarrassed husband. With that she took the statue from Ness' outstretched hand and passed it to Edward so he could pay for it then scooped her up into her arms and headed for the door. After Edward had paid he passed it to Nessie and all three headed off for the car were the family awaited.

**Lol the voice! please review! they make me happy! soooooooooooo review! Pictures of their prezzies on my profile! remember to review! thank you for reading! xxxx  
**


End file.
